What Ticks You Off
by hmfan24
Summary: Ever since that night, Sasuke had been curious. Curious as to what it feels like to 'makeup' after a fight. Or to soothe harsh feelings. He's been dating Hinata for years, but has yet to make her mad. SasuHina Bits of NaruSaku KakaShiz Mature Teens only


**hmfan: I love you all! Hello, America.**

**Hinata: hmfan, I don't get the plot.**

**hmfan: Well, it's quite simple...Sasuke's trying to piss you off without making you cry in order to get _it_ in a certain way. **

**Hinata: But...**

**hmfan: He's your husband, he should know. Don't worry, it'll be fun!**

**Hinata: What's _it?_**

**hmfan: Hahaha, you're not serious are you? Three shot! Give me three chapters, I can pull this off. Wedding. Objective. Baby. Have you ever thought Hinata's voice (older) would be similar to Renee Zellweger**

**What Ticks you Off**

Nothing would have happened, hadn't I brought my wife over my best friends house. Well, more like mansion. It started with dinner. His wife had made dinner for the 'reunion' of team 7. Of course my wife didn't want to go to her's (she hates Kiba now) after Shino died. My old sensei was rambling about old times to his wife and two year old son.

"And I remember Sasuke's first kiss being Naruto. Boy, was that hilarious!" Kakashi laughed along with Naruto, Sakura, Shizune, Hinata, and Obito (Hatake). You do the pairing calculations.

My wife is pregnant. We got married the day after I proposed to her (damn Hyuuga honor), "It wasn't that funny." I crossed my arms, tuning out the stares. They don't know we're married. They don't know we're expecting. I don't even think they know we're together. (wouldn't be surprised)

I couldn't help but smile as I looked over to my puzzled wife, call me out of character, but I could go all day looking at her. She frowned, "Sasuke, I thought you," her eyes watered, "liked hanging with your team." No, Hina, I like making you happy. I picked at my rockfood. Sakura made it. I already took all of Hinata's she or our child can't take the toxins in the concoction. No matter how strong they were. We would have to stop somewhere afterwards, she must be twice as hungry. I nodded.

"So...how about I wash clean off the table, then we move to the living room." the dobe scratched his neck gathering everything. He seemed hasty. He's hiding something. I looked towards Sakura. She made eye contact with Hinata, she said something about see me in the back. I nodded towards Hinata, assuring she was comfortable then headed towards the balcony.

To my luck, Kakashi came up behind me, "She's pregnant, isn't she?" I wasn't surprised, he had Sharingan just as I did. I didn't say anything. It was none of his business, "I mean, all women have mood swings, but she has pregnancy mood swings. Like," he snapped his fingers, "that." I really wanted him to shut up. "Sasuke, does Hinata...ever get mad?"

(kind of sorta maturer part nothing graphic just dialog)

And that's when it happened, "Hinata mad?" Naruto walking in, holding Obito, "She never gets mad. She cries though." Damn does she cry, "Sakura gets mad all the time. But I must say the best sex is when she's mad." I lifted an eyebrow. Not that I really cared, but Naruto always bragged he was a virgin.

"Wha ex?" Obito demanded. Kakashi rushed back into the room with Obito, mumbling something about Shizune killing him.

I smirked, "What do you mean?"

He blushed, "Okay, I'll just tell you. You see, I'm not a virgin." I rolled my eyes, "But yesterday when we made love, she was even angrier afterwards. And it was hard because I was going to propose then." He sat on a bench, a remained standing up, "Even though I love getting her mad, I love making her happy even more. I want to marry her. One day have kids. You know."

He rambled on and on, I was barely listening. He was right. Hinata, in all the years I've known her, was never mad. But...in a small window of time, maybe I could catch her. I blushed at the wrong time. He'd just ask me to turn into Sakura so he could practice proposing or whatever. I never thought of Naruto as shy, but he seemed hesitant about this.

"Hn..." No way in hell, "No way in hell." I turned away, scoffing. What an idiot. I wouldn't turn into Sakura.

But then I thought of all the begging he would do, "Come on, I'll give you a new unit in your police thingy. Not just Military, but civil police." That did sound nice. He was pretty good at keeping his promises, I nodded, conducting the hand signs, then seeing pink.

"If you think I'm going to talk then you're damn wrong." I crossed my arms, looking to the ground. This was pointless anyway.

He scratched his neck, blushing, "I love you, babe!" I switched back to my original form. Enough of this crap.

Obito happened to just walk out, "SaSki love Rudo?" He gasped, "OKAMA!!!" I ignored him, walking back in to sit on the couch. Sakura better not keep Hinata too long. It was already eight o'clock I was hungry. She was probably starving.

The girls came out. Hinata, glowing in beauty as always. Sakura had shocked expression on her face. Shizune seemed to be focused on where Obito was. My wife sat on my lap, whispering, "Sakura-chan is pregnant. Don't tell Naruto, please." I didn't care I held her closer, giving a small kiss on her cheek.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Sakura." He made his way towards her, embracing her in a hug. He whispered something like, "Please tell me you love me just as you show me."

Again I tuned out, focusing my attention on our child. I reached my hand to rub it. According to the books, it was abnormally big. It hasn't even been a month, and she's already showing. She seems sure everything is okay. (**hmfan:**can we stick to the plot, Sasuke-chan?) But then again, the book also said prepare for mood swings. If I'm not mistaken, that includes anger.

Just to test, she hates it when I flirt with her in front of my team...and just about anyone. Some crap about honor, put my nose in the crevese of her neck, planting a small kiss on here neckbone. Her eyes watered, turning to me, "Please, Sasuke, not right now." Yeah, it would be hard finding what ticks her off.

**hmfan: I didn't make him too OOC, did I? **

**Hinata: hmfan, Sasuke try to make me mad. **

**hmfan: Yes...he would. And you might even get mad. **

**Sasuke: Really?**

**Hinata:glares: **

**hmfan:puts on glasses: You see, in this relationship, characteristics rub of in a mutual fashion. As you can see:pulls down chart: Sasuke will start to blush more and more...maybe even stutter. Hinata will start glare more...maybe even smirk. But at first, they'll only show this to each other. Very simple. So yes, it is possible for Hinata to get mad.  
**


End file.
